


There's a Radiant Darkness Upon Us

by meli_fan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:23:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meli_fan/pseuds/meli_fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyanna Stark has returned home but the Seven Kingdoms are breaking apart for her folly. But Robert did not mind at all. They could make a life with each other all the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a Radiant Darkness Upon Us

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for this couple, be kind please
> 
> Apologies for any mistakes or typos

When Lyanna had returned to Winterfell, after Rhaegar had offered to take her and had returned her when she had gotten scared  and realised what it could all mean, her father embraced her and Benjen clung to her for an entire day. Brandon had died already, at the hands of the mad King Aerys and Ned had yet to come back from Riverrun after his marriage to Catelyn Tully.

 

It took her two days to go to the Godswood, and there she sat crying, thinking of how her folly had caused her brother’s life, and how tensions were rising among the kingdoms for the King’s actions.

 

Rhaegar had written her, once again apologizing for losing his wits and for making an offer he knew she wouldn’t refuse. He promised to fix his father mistakes and Lyanna trusted he would. He knew how to please people and was an efficient diplomat, the common folk loved him and the nobles looked up to him. Still, Aerys was a paranoid and suddenly Lyanna realised her actions had started a dangerous chain of events that could lead to a war. Hopefully Rhaegar could fix it all.

 

She closed her eyes and listened as the wind blew the red leaves of the weirwood and steadied Lyanna’s heart. _Ned will be here soon_ , she thought, _and everything will be better then_.

 

Her father, stern face put on, had demanded she tell him the whole truth of what happened, although Lyanna suspected he already knew and only wanted one specific piece of information. _He wants to know if I’m still a maiden, he wants to know if he can still sell me to a southerner for a good alliance._ She had asked if she could wait for Ned, for she knew she could face anything with him by her side, but her father demanded the truth right away.

 

“I just need to know my child,” he said as he took her hand and gave her a gentle look, “I need to know if he harmed you, for if he did…”

 

“If he did so what? Maybe it was no harm? Maybe I gave him what was mine to give?” She rebuffed. Her father did not look happy with her words, and once again gave her one of his serious stern looks, the same looks he had given her since she decided she wanted to do all the things her brother could do. The same look he had every time he said ‘no’ to one of her request.

 

“Lyanna,” he started, “tell me what happened.”

 

“I know people think he fooled me. I know they all believe Rhaegar promised me crowns and gowns and such but it’s not true, I swear. We, we… Father nothing happened.” She confessed, Rickard looked relieved but nevertheless worried. “After Harrenhal, we sent ravens to each other. He’s a man of incredible intelligence father, I think anyone could enjoy conversation with him. And I told him...so many things, so many things that I wanted and couldn’t do.” Tears were threatening to escape her eyes, but she did not allow herself to let them fall. “And he offered me a way out. He told me he could take me to Dorne or to the East or anywhere and lent me money to be what I chose to be for myself. Anything.”

 

She looked at her father then, and he had that look she knew too well. The look he gave her when he found her crying bitterly in some dark corner because he had once again denied her a sword or a bow. It was pity, it was sadness or perhaps disappointment, she didn’t know.

 

“No woman ever gets so much choice and here he was, giving it to me. All he asked for me was that I bear him a child. Nothing more, not even raising the babe.” She expected a scandalized look, but did not get it. “So I went with him, first to White Harbor and then a ship to Dorne. But I couldn’t… I got scared, I’ll admit it. I looked at my reflection in the sea and could only see a shallow stupid girl who was making the worst decisions. And so I asked him to take me back and he did, oh father I didn’t even need to beg, he just… He is a good man. And I am no soiled woman. But everyone can be stupid sometimes.”

 

Her father had only nodded, “Rest now girl, because from here to the rest of your days th world will judge you and I hope you have the strength to bear it.” He kissed her forehead then, and left her to her own mussings.

 

Ned came back with his bride two moons later, and Lyanna could see her good sister’s dress was already straining in the belly. Ned got off his horse and hugged Lyanna tightly and briefly before helping his bride down from the carriage. Around them, the men who were with Ned arrived and dismounted.

 

Catelyn was beautiful and something in her eyes reminded Lyanna a bit of her mother. She was wearing a red and blue dress in a very simple style. _Tully colors to remind them all where she comes from, I quite like her pride._

 

“Lyanna, this is Catelyn”, said Ned for all introduction. “My lady, “ he turned to his wife, “this is my beloved sister.”

 

“Lady Lyanna,” Catelyn blue eyes looked directly at her, and Lyanna saw the honesty and curiosity there.

 

“Just Lyanna please.” She answered with a smile. Welcome to Winterfell, I hope the journey was… easy. I know southerners can find it quite draining.”

 

“Thank you. I enjoyed the view from the inside and it did not seemed so bad to me. The last few days I admit was very much eager to arrive.”

 

They exchanged a few more pleasantries after that, and then Ned and Catelyn went on to salute her father and Benjen. She was speaking with Harwin when the last riders gallops through the gates and she recognizes him immediately. She feels suddenly anxious and her hands tremble the slightest bit, before she wills herself to remain calm, stoic.

 

_I put him to shame,_ she thinks, _and now he has come to reject me in my face._

 

Ned walks towards him as Robert Baratheon takes off his helm. For a moment, Lyanna loses her breath. In the time that had passed since the tourney at Harrenhal, Robert had only gotten more handsome. His hair had grown some and he had to shake some looks so his piercing blue eyes could see properly. He had grown a very clean and kept beard and he was even more muscled than before.

 

When his eyes found hers, Lyanna found it hard to look away, no matter how ashamed she felt for having dishonored herself, her family, her house… and her betrothed.

 

Robert got off his horse and walked towards their group with that strong determinant arrogant walk of his that infuriated her. He stopped right in front of her, nearly two heads taller, and looked down on her with neither sadness nor joy. In fact, she could almost call it worry or perhaps it was just weariness. She was not good at reading people.

 

“My lady,” he said in his deep voice. He took her hand and kissed her palm, in a manner she found ridiculously delicate for a man of his size. “I am glad you well and at home.”

 

And that was all he said to her. He went on to her father, excusing himself for imposing his visit, while Rickard welcomed him to stay as long as he wanted. As everyone went inside, she stood frozen in the courtyard, wondering what was Robert’s purpose now.

 

The next few days were mixed with visits to different places to show Catelyn around, as well as planning the construction of a Sept for her, and discussions of the political situation, which never failed to make her and probably everyone else uncomfortable. A raven came as well to Rickard from Rhaegar, once again apologizing profusely and informing him he had sent men with Brandon’s body, so they could give him a proper burial.

 

It took four days for Robert to find her alone, after a ride through the woods with Benjen she had decided to visit the glass gardens to see some of the recently blooming roses.

 

“Had I ever suspected you liked roses, I would have given you a crown.” His voice startled her, but she did not show it and kept on her inspection. She could tell his words were the slightest bit slurred and she knew it was probably the drinking that finally made him talk to her.

 

“I have never liked crowns, so it is good you never gave me one.”

 

Robert was boring his blue eyes into when she finally turned to face him, blue rose in hand. “The fucking dragon prince gave you one and you followed him south to bear him babes.” There was fury in his voice, but she could tell he was trying to control it.

 

“Oh so my father told you, how shocking. Everything about me gets decided between the two of you so I am not surprised.” She snapped back. “What? Disappointed you didn’t get the idea first?”

 

“No! Angry, fucking angry that he touched you only to dishonor you.” He still seemed to be holding back, judging by the redness in his cheeks.

 

“Nothing happened you idiot. Unlike you I can my legs crossed and maintain my honour-”

 

He barked a dry laugh then, a crazy furious laugh that left her speechless. “I am aware your honour is still intact in flesh my lady, your father swore, but no person shall believe that ever again.” He looked at her up and down, shamelessly. “I do not blame him for wanting you, I blame myself for not seeing you wanted him too.”

 

“Of course, this is about you.” She did not understand where the need to fight him was coming, but it was there. _I could have lived happily in Winterfell for years and not be a wife to anyone, but you had to ask my hand, didn’t you? I had wanted to hate you and hit you ever since that day._ “Well it doesn’t matter. Not now that you will go back south to a new bride and I will remain a soiled lady of Winterfell.”

 

He laughs then, but it’s a sad smile, and she damns herself for not knowing how to read people, how to guess what of her words made him sad. “You would like that wouldn’t you?” He says, and his voice is no longer as strong as before. “Well I am sorry to fucking disappoint you, but that won’t be.”

 

She gapes at him then, because it doesn’t make any sense, surely he wouldn’t want her now? Was he capable of such a devotion, such a commitment?

 

“I loved you, love you still. Don’t doubt it.” He admits, and she has to wonder if he had truly drank enough to say any stupid word that came to his mind or if he truly felt it. She had never been sure of him, really. “And I came here to finish the compromise that was made between our houses. We shall be married.”

 

“But…”

 

“But nothing. I would have gone to war to keep your hand, to get you back from him. And I will fucking hate him and his dragonspawn until the day I die, but you shall me my wife, your fault in the matter will not change that. It has been my desire ever since I stepped foot here. Lord Stark has ordered the construction of a Sept. Once it is over, we can be married there in the Faith of the bloody Seven and by your old gods in the Godswood.”

 

“Robert.”

 

“My lady, I’ll see you at the supper.” was all he said with thick stubbornness as he left the glass garden.

 

Her hands gripped the blue rose so strongly the thorns drew blood from her hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!


End file.
